percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Silver Eyes: Chapter 13
Chapter 13 Cecelia The daughter of Aphrodite was knocked to the floor while the daughter of Zeus stood triumphantly. Cecelia almost found it funny that she was being kicked around by a girl that was probably half as tall as her. Almost. Cecelia dragged herself to her feet, ignoring the new bruises on her legs courtesy of the sandy floor of the arena. Now, compared to other children of Aphrodite, Cecelia was definitely not a prissy princess, she rode horses and fought on horseback for godsake. However, she was still not as skilled and athletic as most other demigods in camp who dedicated their lives to fighting. She definitely was not the best on ground fighter. "You don't have to push yourself too hard hun!" Aaron shouted from outside the arena. He was there with Mike, watching the battle. Cecelia didn't listen to her boyfriend. She remembered how useless she had been fighting the Forsaken, not even being able to defeat one. If they Forsaken attacked them again, then she couldn't be useless anymore- if she hadn't been then maybe Zed would've still been alive. Cecelia charged at Silena, making the daughter of Zeus side-step and then shove Cecelia, causing her to fall. "Okay." Silena ran her fingers through her short blonde hair. "If you want some advice, you're footwork is bad. That's the reason why you're falling down so much." Cecelia spat and stood up again. "Don't give up Cecelia!" Mike shouted words of encouragement. Cecelia wiped her mouth and raised her sabre again. Silena gripped a training sword she took from the arena's supply and charged at her. Cecelia was unprepared for it because she had been the one who charging. She raised her sabre to block it but the that she connected with the sword plus Silena's momentum caused the blade to crack. And with the followthrough, Silena snapped the sabre into two. There was a moment of disbelief between the two, Cecelia staring at the stub that used to be her sword and Silena staring at the piece of the blade on the sandy floor. "Cecelia." Silena covered her mouth to hide her gasp. "I'm so sorry." "It's-" Cecelia grabbed her broken blade from the floor. "It's- It's okay. This sword was just one I got from the weapon cabinets anyway." She said though her voice was shaking. Aaron came up behind her. "It's fine Cecelia." Mike joined his sister, attempting to pull her away. "Come on Silena." "Cecelia, I'm really sorry." Silena managed before being pulled away. Cecelia sighed and dropped the two pieces of her blade. "I guess I need to find a new weapon now." Aaron bent down and picked up the two sword pieces. "I told you, it's fine." "Why do you keep saying that?" Cecelia snapped. Aaron smiled. "Did you forget who your boyfriend is?" "Aaron Smith?" Aaron smirked. "I'm the best weaponsmith in camp Cecelia. Repairing this is child's play." "Oh." "Unless." Aaron examined the sword. "You want a new one." "What?" "This sword is old. You can see it just from the dents and the shape of the hilt. This was probably made back when swords were still used for war- well human wars anyway. No wonder it snapped into two- it was surprising that it didn't snap earlier." Aaron turned to her. "So how about it?" Cecelia thought about it for a second. She needed the new sword, just like her, she needed it to be better. So the answer was obvious. "Do it." ---- Mike ''' "Where are we going Mike?" Silena asked her twin. "Just keep walking." He replied, pushing her towards the Big House. He wanted her to meet Allison. The real Allison. The one that didn't try to escape when he left the door open, the one that smiled and didn't kill him- loved him even. At least he hope that she did. And he hate to admit it, well at least out loud, he was starting to fall for her. He was starting to fall for her hard. "Why are we heading towards the Big House?" Silena asked. "Just keep walking." He repeated. "This is about Allison isn't it?" Silena asked for confirmation. "Hey you got her name right." Mike smiled. "And yes it is." Silena sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing." "I am Silena. Trust me." Mike replied. "I was the one that killed Guardian remember?" Silena snorted. "Yeah, with my advice." Silena unknowingly reached for the ruby tied around her neck. The Ruby used to be one of the eyes of the Guardian that kept them trapped in their home. Mike didn't know why she kept it, probably the same reason why Mike fell in love with someone who mindlessly killed the campers. They entered the big house and Mike pulled her twin towards the basement. "What are you doing here?" Allison's voice suddenly appeared. Mike was about to open his mouth to say something but then he realised that Allison wasn't talking to her. Argus was guarding the door of the basement, Chiron in wheelchair form plus another blonde kid was in the basement with him. One of the eyes on the back of Argus's neck blinked at the two children of Zeus but Argus didn't react or say anything. Mike pulled Silena back behind the corner. "Why is Chiron there?" Silena asked. "And who is that blonde kid?" "I don't know. Now shush, I wanna listen to what their saying." Mike leaned back on the wall. ---- '''Allison "What are you doing here?" Allison asked the mentor of the demigods. He focused his eyes on her, as if deciding what to say. "I'm just here to see how you are truly." "What do you mean?" Allison said but immediately turned towards the other boy in the room. The small boy with blond hair and sunglasses. His blonde hair was not as nice as Mike's, being a darker shade of of blonde. "Sullivan?" Chiron said. Sullivan took off his glasses, and revealed his eyes. Completely milkly white. Allison realised that he was blind. The blind boy looked at her with a confused expression, making Allison wonder if he even knew how his face looked like. "I hear like a loud bass, like the menancing kind of music but I can hear like a- flute? Like the beautiful kind, like the kind you associate with nature or the like." Sullivan explained. "What does that mean?" Allison narrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean Sullivan?" Chiron asked. "I mean, that she prefers to be loud and be menacing but really she's at all menacing." Sullivan replied. Allison frowned. "I think you're wrong." The fact that Sullivan just stared into blank space while talking and not looking at specific people unnerved her. "What's your name?" "Allison." She replied. "Allison, can I ask you something?" "Depends on the question." "Well Allison. Is it true that you didn't kill anybody during the raid on our camp?" Sullivan interrogated. "What-" "Don't lie to me." Sullivan's blind eyes somehow found her. "You can't lie to me, I can tell when you're lying." "I- I-" This blind boy made her uneasy. "I didn't. I didn't kill anybody. I hurt some people, but I didn't kill them." Chiron raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you?" "Because I didn't want to? No I need a reason to not kill people? Isn't that normal for people to not want to kill others?" Allison countered. Chiron nodded, stroking his beard. "I see." He turned to Sullivan. "We're done here Sullivan. Thank you." Sullivan nodded. "By the way, we have some watchers for this interrogation. A gentle whistling and a loud drum, right outside the door." Allison looked past Sullivan to see the multi-eyed creature bring in Mike and his sister, grabbing them by the collars of their shirts. Silena waved innocently to Chiron. Chiron nodded. "I expected them to be here. Mike had been here every night of course and Allison is wearing Silena's clothes." Allison realised that she wasn't covering herself with the blanket like she should have done, to hide the clothes she was wearing. "Argus, put them down and you can escort Sullivan back to his cabin." "Thank you Argus." Sullivan said, letting Argus escort him out of the basement. ---- Mike Mike dusted himself off. "Who was that Chiron?" "Sullivan Whilse." Chiron replied. "He's like Theresa. A True-seer." "What?" Mike frowned. "I think you should know Theresa's ability. Sullivan has the same ability." Chiron explained. "But he's blind. How does he see souls?" Mike frowned. "He doesn't see souls, he hears them." Chiron explained. "Do you know about Theresa's...disability? The fact that she cannot learn to defend herself despite her best efforts. It is the same for Sullivan, but his disability is his blindness." "There's always a price for power." Mike repeated something he had heard before. Chiron nodded. "I brought him here to determine Allison's true colours." "You could've just asked me. I would've told you that." Mike muttered. Chiron smiled. "I'm glad your sense of judgement hasn't faltered Michael." "I learned from the best Chiron." Mike smiled back. "But why are you here all of a sudden?" Chiron was silent for a moment. "Because somethings need to be changed at Camp, like the cabins. A Nyx one and there needs to be one camper in it." Mike was silent for a moment. "Do you mean it Chiron?" "Yes. I do." Chiron nodded. "Especially after Ciaran keeps insisting to let him experiment on her. I'm not going to allow something like that at camp." Mike's heart skipped a beat. The idea of having a proper relationship with Allison excited him. That's when both males turned their heads towards the glass prison. Silena had pried the prison door open and she was standing in front of Allison. The child of Nyx looked up at the child of Zeus, though standing up she would've been looking down at Silena. "Did you really not kill anybody?" Silena asked her. Allison trained her red eyes on Silena, tough and emotionless at first but her expression softened eventually. "Yes. I didn't kill anybody." Silena sighed and knelt down. And surprising everyone, she leaned forward and hugged Allison. "I'm sorry I judged you like I have. You're not a bad person Allison." Silena apologised. Allison just awkwardly stayed like that, before finally hugged Silena back. "It's- okay." Allison turned towards him and Mike gave her a smile as she looked at him for help. Mike was glad that Silena was accepting Allison. He was also glad that Chiron had accepted Allison too. Seems like things were getting brighter for the child of Nyx. Silver Eyes Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Silver Eyes: Chapter 14|Next Chapter--->]] For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 17:04, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series(Remake) Category:Chapter Page